Sentimientos indirectos
by Truffa
Summary: No hay modo de que Owain entienda lo que siente, y eso sólo logra molestar más y más a Morgan, ¿Acaso es imposible que sus sentimientos lleguen a ese cabeza dura? OwainxMorgan


Holi, holi~ je, volví a aparecer, pero esta vez con un pequeño fic de mi segunda pareja favorita de los niños del futuro: OwainxMorgan, son tan lindos, dios, desde el c se nota el amor 3 y en fin, necesitaba esto.

 **Disclaimer:** Ni FE13 ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ojalá lo hicieran

 **Parejas:** OwainxMorgan y una pequeñita insinuación de BradyxCynthia (mi OTP necesitaba aparecer, lo juro)

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers de los suports, y centrado entre el A y S, de Owain y Morgan, Nah actuando de doctora corazón y posibles faltas ortográficas.

* * *

Morgan se dejó caer contra su cama, mirando en silencio el techo de su tienda, que compartía con Nah, quien por cierto, no de hallaba en ese mismo momento. Entre sus manos sostenía una de las varias piedras preciosas que Owain había conseguido para ella, como parte de su prueba para comprobar que son "Compañeros destinados" y esas cosas raras que sólo al "legendario portador de la mano espada" podrían pasarle por la cabeza. Claro, ella no tenía problema con obtener comidas deliciosas y joyas lujosas sin esfuerzo, para nada, pero no podía evitar mirar con cierta rabia en los ojos esas ofrendas. Sólo conseguía dolor de estómago.

—Wahh, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué?—exclamó angustiada sin apartar sus ojos del más reciente regalo.  
Sentía rabia, fastidio, muchas cosas diferentes, tanto contra ella como contra Owain. Su mirada se vio reflejada en la piedra negra que el chico afirmó conseguir de las fauses de un Onyx, muy creíble todo. A diferencia de otros, eso sí, ella encontraba impresionante la capacidad de Owain de crear historias tan fantasiosas pero absorbentes, era una de las cosas que más le gustan de Owain, quien de hecho, le gusta en el sentido de gustar, gustar, pero claro, no podía ser directa y decírselo, y tampoco era esperable que él lo notara, aunque ella fuera su "compañera destinada"  
La manakete dejó en su baúl, junto con las otras piedras y sus libros, la que tenía en su mano. Empezó a darse vueltas en su cama mientras pensaba en el miembro de la familia real de Ylisse; pensó en su sonrisa, en sus poses extrañas, en su cabello castaño, en sus historias fantasiosas, en su voz. A Morgan no le costó mucho darse cuenta de lo que sentía, pero expresarlo o que Owain mismo lo notara era toda una hazaña.  
Unos pasos entraron a la tienda de campaña, pertenecientes a cierta manakete de cabello trenzado. Nah caminó con parsimonia mientras cargaba una gran pila de libros que dejó sobre su cama cuidadosamente.  
—Buebas tardes, Morgan.  
—Buenas...  
Nah miró por el rabillo del ojo a su amiga, que se notaba pérdida en sus pensamientos, además de notablemebte estar molesta. Pensaba pedirle ayuda a Morgan con su entrenamiento contra Machacawyberns, ya que era un tema de interés para ambos miembros del linaje manakete, en especial para la chica de cabello verde por su usual actitud descuidada, pero al verla en ese estado decidió tener una pequeña charla. Avanzó hasta la cama que estaba en frente de la suya y se sentó en el borde.  
—¿Ocurrió algo?—preguntó mirando a Morgan. La aspirante a táctico se sentó en la cama, y de un modo melodramático hechó sus brazos sobre Nah y la abrazó con fuerza, restregando sus mejillas juntas.  
—Ay~ querida Nah, eres la única que me entiende y en quien puedo confiar, sniff sniff—dijo fingiendo una voz quebrada.  
La manakete de castaño rojizo sólo suspiró y le regaló una mirada sería a la chica que sólo la apretaba con más fuerza entre sus brazos. —¿Qué te pasó ahora? En serio, tu y Owain son tal para cual, un par de dramáticos.  
Tras preguntar, Nah hizo su mejor esfuerzo en separar de ella a Morgan, que parecía una lapa. La miró con una mirada sería, la otra chica sólo pudo arrugar la nariz ante la mención de Owain y apretar los labios.  
—Ah~ah, él y su densidad tienen toda la culpa.  
Morgan se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero. Nah ya sabía que iba a ser una charla larga, lo presentía, así que se acomodó en su lugar y con sus oídos con paciente disposición ante las palabras de Morgan.  
—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entienda que me gusta? Sí incluso le pedí joyas y comida, huu~ La manakete escuchó atentamente a su homónimo, sin decir nada mientras analizaba cada palabra. Fue una charla más o menos larga, sobre lo difícil que era que Owain entendiera el significado tras las pruebas que Morgan le había impuesto. Ya habían hablado un par de veces de eso, y Nah siempre había dado la misma respuesta tras escuchar cada una de las palabras de la otra manakete sin interrupción alguna más que su respiración.  
—... Y de nada me sirve pedirle un consejo a Cynthia, por más amigos que sean, ella es igual de cabeza dura sobre sentimientos, me compadezco de Brady, el tipo incluso es obviosisímo, pobre, ¿me preguntó sí será algo de familia? Hump, Nah~ ayudame~—Los brazos de Morgan se enredaron en el cuerpo de la nombrada una vez más, abrazándole con fuerza, en busca de palabras sabias.  
Nah aclaró su garganta y miró a la aspirante de táctico con una mirada seria que sólo pueden poseer la gente madura, y se preparó para dar la misma respuesta que ya había dado unas cuatro veces.  
—Pues sólo existe un modo de que Owain averigüe que le gustas—dijo con un tono confidente.  
Los ojos castaños de Morgan brillaron con interés, como quien descubre un gran tesoro.  
—¡Dime, dime!  
Ante la exigencia de la chica de pelo verde, ella cedió sin resistencia alguna.  
—Simplemente tienes que decírselo directamente.  
El alto espíritu de Morgan se desinfló en un instante, con ojos tristes contempló a Nah en busca de otra respuesta, pero ella permaneció firme.  
—Hum, no hay otro modo menos arriesgado, ¿verdad?  
Normalmente Morgan diría las cosas de inmediato sin medir consecuencias, pero parecía ser que no era tan simple al tratarse de amor.  
—No, no hay—dijo firme a su posición.  
—Amm, pero y sí-  
—No, no, no te preocupes, te aseguró que a Owain también le gustas—afirmó, empujando a Morgan para que se pusiera de pie.  
—¿En serio?—preguntó con los ojos brillantes de un niño pequeño.  
—Enserio.  
Afirmó sus palabras con una sonrisa amable, sin perder tiempo mientras empujaba por la espalda para sacarla de la tienda. No había modo de que se equivocará, en especial si había tenido la misma charla media hora antes con Owain, cuando estaba cargando esa gran pila de libros a la tienda que compartía con Morgan.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, se agradecen favoritos y reviews :)


End file.
